


Things In Common

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, POV Greg, Perfume, Reminiscing, Secret Relationship, Stargazing, Things In Common
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A night of stargazing in the desert turns into a time to reminisce as well as enjoy each others company.





	Things In Common

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mad Brilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798741) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



> This fic was inspired by the " _Similarity_ " prompt from **5trueloves**.

_Sunrays and Saturdays_  
_Perfect starry nights_  
_Sweet dreams and moonbeams_  
_And a love that's warm and bright_  
**Vertical Horizon, "Sunrays and Saturdays"**

He kissed her again. When he kissed her his world stopped, for just a minute or two or three, however long they could keep a kiss for. He'd imprint every moment of it onto his memory. How she smelled. How she tasted. Whether her hair was up in a ponytail or down in their faces. Whether her hands ran through his hair or her arms were around his neck. How close their bodies pressed together.

He registered it all because he was terrified one day he'd wake up and it'd be over.

She grinned underneath his lips before pulling away. "Greg, I thought we were supposed to be looking at the stars."

He nodded, reaching behind her to turn the CD player that sat on the hood of his car off. She'd put in the CD and while it was nice to have background music, he actually loved the sound of her voice more. "Okay. Can you see anything?"

She pointed. "Orion's belt, which means..." She traced the constellation with her finger pointed to the sky. "Canis Major is down and to the left."

He nodded, sliding back up onto the hood of his car. She pulled away for a second, then repositioned herself until he was holding her against his chest. "Anything else?"

"I just wanted to make sure I could actually see the stars at least once tonight. The rest of the night is up to us."

He nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You smell nice."

"Jasmine perfume. Reminds me of the night blooming jasmine I saw all the time when I was a kid." She smiled and then tilted her head in towards his. Shutting her eyes, she took a deep breath, enjoying the quiet calm of the evening.

"I used to go out at night when I was a kid and go surfing. Well lit beaches and not far out. Then I'd come back and catch a whiff of jasmine if it was in season. Always did like that smell."

"We had different childhoods, but it's strange that there are simple things like that that we have in common," she said. She opened her eyes and looked up at the inky black sky. It was a strange contrast to the sand on the ground.

He let go of her and she turned around, surprised. She took in the sight: Greg in blue jeans, a blue shirt and dark jacket, sitting on the hood of his car, looking at her. She always said she liked the way blue looked on him. He was grinning at her. "Sofia, I have a question for you," he said.

"What?" She asked the question with a dose of skepticism and curiosity.

"When you were a kid, did you ever stay up late at night reading?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Yes, Greg, I did."

He nodded. "Something else we have in common."

A smile formed on her face. "Did you ever rush home from school to watch a certain television show?" He nodded. "You know, this is interesting, figuring out things we have in common."

"Well, I know at least one other thing."

"What's that?"

He slid down off the hood and stood in front of her, putting his finger under her chin and tilting her head up. He leaned down slightly and kissed her again. She knew exactly what he meant, she thought as she put her arms around his neck. _Exactly_ what he meant.


End file.
